


Happiness is Overrated

by SammiB



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Casual Sex, F/M, Fix-It, Gallavich, Getting Back Together, M/M, season 6
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-07
Updated: 2015-04-27
Packaged: 2018-03-21 18:09:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3701619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SammiB/pseuds/SammiB
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A month after the break up. I'm making it my job to fix what the shameless writers have ruined.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Ian sat in the kitchen surrounded by homework. He ran a hand through his hair and cursed as he looked over his pre-calculus homework in a daze. Ian wondered why he was in school again? Then he remembered the deal he made with his family...

_**They were all in the living room. Ian knew how he wanted to live, knew the consequences of his actions if he didn't take his meds. But all of those bad things didn't compare to how much he wanted to live a happy life.** _

__

_**"Ian you need to be on your meds." Fiona demanded. He knew the look on his siblings faces all too well, disappointment.** _

__

_**"I know what happened and what could happen but I don't want to live my life according to a little fucking pill box labeled Monday through Sunday. I want to be happy."** _

__

_**"Then you shouldn't have dumped Mickey." Debbie mumbled under her breath. Ian ignored the comment and continued.** _

__

_**"I can handle this. I got this. Trust me." He pleaded with his family to understand. Lip and Debbie looked at Fiona, it was her call.** _

_**Fiona was in a bind. She loved her brother, would do anything to see him happy. She knew what it was like trying to live a happy life, who was she to decide whether he could or couldn't.** _

__

_**"Jesus,Ian." Fiona said running her hand through her hair. "Fine, but with conditions. If you even get the slightest feeling of of going off the rails you tell me, no stranger sex,1o'clock curfew, and you go back to school."** _

__

Admitting defeat, Ian closes his books and headed into the living room.

He flops into the couch next to Liam.

"What are you watching buddy?" Ian asked squeezing his little brother's cheeks.

"Dinosaurs!" Liam shouted out excitedly. He watched his brother as his eyes widened at the tv screen. Man he felt good but there was still this empty feeling in his chest that he couldn't shake. Ian sunk from the couch and laid on his back in front of the tv.

"Come here,buddy." Liam smiled as he dropped into his big brother's open arms. Ian held Liam up by the legs and chest and started to bench press him. Liam laughed and screamed with excitement as he got pushed into the air over and over again. After 10 sets Ian's phone started to ring.

He playfully tossed his little brother onto the couch and answered his phone.

"Hello?"

"Ian! Where've you been?" Ian laughed at his friends bubbly personality.

"Around. Having fun?" He asked. He could hear from the other end the party going on in the background.

"Yea. Come through. It's not the same without you. A couple of us are going to be at some high roller party. Please come!" She begged. Ian looked at the clock. It was only 8 o'clock. He wanted to, it'd been awhile since he went to a party. What was one night.

"Alright." Ian conceded. His friend screamed with joy. "Meet up with you later."

...

Mickey wasn't the same person he was a months ago. Shit, if anything he was better. Breaking up with Ian wasn't something he wanted to do but what the fuck was he supposed to do about it? Sit and cry? Fuck that.

Mickey walked out his room and into the kitchen for another beer. He took a sip as he watched Iggy crush up and roll joints as he watched family guy. He sat in the couch and reached for one.

"Nice." Mickey acknowledged. No one knew how to roll better than his brother. He put the joint between his lips and searched for his lighter. Iggy took the joint away from him.

"Sorry bro. Can't have u fucking with my business." Mickey rolled his eyes.

"What? U selling again?" Iggy shook his head.

"Nah, just a favor for a friend." Mickey downed his beer and let out a loud belch.

"Well, can I atleast have the one I put in my mouth?" Iggy smiled wickedly.

"I don't think the guy will mind." He said before licking and sealing another joint. Mickey lit the joint and started for his room.

"Oh yea, forgot to tell you. Imma need you to be out of the house for awhile tomorrow."

"The fuck for?" Mickey asked. Iggy held up to sandwich bag with joints and shook it.

"The guys coming to pick it up. It won't take long."

"Alright, whatever." Mickey said closing his door. He went to the poster beside the window and stared at the picture of Ian he still had hung up. It was time to move on.

Mickey looked at it one last time then tore it off the wall and put it in one of his dresser drawers.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ian and Mickey meet after breaking up.

Ian's POV

The sun burns my eyes as I wake up in a Hotel room. With my eyes barely open I walk to the bathroom to pee and noticed the tray of food and a card.

Had a great time last night. Maybe we can do it again -A

I take a bite of the toast as I read the message Under the message was a phone number and $500 in cash. I wasn't expecting the money but take it. The least I can get for my hard work last night. I flop onto the bed and checked my phone. 2 messages. I opened them.

_**Iggy 7:30 AM:** _

__

_**Come by later to pick up the stuff. Don't forget my money too.** _

__

_**Iggy 7:31 AM:** _

__

_**Oh yea don't worry. He won't be here.** _

__

I sighed in relief and sink into the king sized bed.  He. Since when did Mickey become he. Then I remember that I'd done that, made him _he_.

...

Mickey rubbed the sleep out if his eyes as he rose to the afternoon sun. Like every morning, he reached for the left over beer on his side table and took a swig. Last night was surreal, he'd smoked that joint and started seeing crazy shit. He had to kick Iggy's ass the next time he saw him for giving him some laced shit. He looked at the time on his phone. 3:25 pm. He slept all fucking night and day, something he hadn't done for months.

The door slammed shut outside.

"Jesus Christ."  Iggy cursed.

"Sorry." Another familiar voice said. "How much do I owe you?"

Mickey charged into the living room.

"Yo what the fuck was that shit you gave-" Mickey's rampage was halted when he saw his boyfriend, well ex-boyfriend. He looked exactly the same except for his cut hair that hung over his forehead (a little season 1).

...

Mickey looked different. Was this what distance did for people that break up? They both stared at each other, obviously speechless because they haven't even seen or heard from each other in a month. It was more than awkward and who else than iggy to break that tension.

"80." Iggy ignored the little moment and told Ian. Ian dug into his pocket and pulled out an $100 bill and gave it to Iggy as Iggy handed him the sandwich bag full of joints.

"Hey Mick." Ian said.

...

"Wassup?" Mickey answered back as his eyes flittered all over the room. He felt the need to run into his room and lock his door but he really wanted to stay there and look at the boy that broke his heart.

"So you had one?" Ian asked as he pulled out a joint and lit it between his pink lips, walking towards Mickey. He held out his hand.

"What?"

"10 bucks." He smiled. The same smile that used to melt Mickey's heart, get him riled up for some hot rough sex  but now annoyed him. It was like Ian knew exactly what to do to play with Mickey.

"What the fuck for?" He asked his annoyance evident in his tone. Mickey had a comeback ready for the next annoying thing to come out of Ian's sexy mouth

"For smoking my medication." Mickey's comeback faded from his lips and he was stunned.

"I'll be right back." Mickey went into his room. His heart pounded in his chest the only way that Ian knew how to do. The door closed behind him and Mickey spun around. Ian leaned against the door his hands held behind his back, that stupid smile on his face.

Mickey sat on the bed defeated in front of Ian. He held out the bill to Ian, his head down to shield away the tears ready to fall from his eyes. Ian's hand on his made him shudder as Ian pulled his hand down to his side.

Mickey looked up at Ian. His face surely red and eyes puffy, ready to explode. Ian looked unaffected as his smiled faded.

"It's okay. I'll take the payment another way." Ian said as he dove into Mickey's boxers and lowered his mouth onto Mickey.

Mickey let out a gasp at the missed mouth, the mouth he fell in love with, the mouth that broke his heart. He leaned back in the bed and let Ian get in and shatter him like he did a month ago.

...

When it's over Ian looks more conflicted than Mickey. He rushes out the room and out the house. He runs till he's in front of his house. His heart pounds in his chests and the one thing came to mind was the phone number from this morning.

Without hesitation he dialed the number and fumed as it rang.

"You know you're an asshole right?" He yelled at the person on the other end.

"What? Who is this?"

"The guy from last night. Who do you think you are giving me money like I'm some prostitute?"

"Ohh" The guy on the other end responded.

"Oh? Is that all you have to say?" Ian's eyes started to tear up and he collapsed onto the front stairs. He knew exactly what he was doing. Projecting his anger on this guy when he was really angry at himself for doing what he just did with Mickey. He took in deep breaths and assessed his life.

"If you're that upset about it then just give it back to me tonight." The voice barely registered in his head as he thought about how he hurt Mickey, how he hurt himself just now. Why did he do that? He rubbed his face and answered the voice.

**  
"What time and where?" Ian asked as he shook away the creeping mania and loss of Mickey.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was playing around with POVs. I's sure if they're my thing.


	3. Chapter 3

"We don't. I just do him a favor and he pays me." Iggy says as he jolts from the adrenaline of the game.

 

"What favor? Rolling weed?"

 

"Fuck!" Iggy yelled as he got sniped in the head. He tosses the controlled on the couch.

 

"Not just any weed. Medicinal marijuana. He pays me to drive all the way to Indiana to buy the shit then roll it for him. Don't worry little bro, I don't want your man." Mickey rolls his eyes at his brothers remark and gets up to go to his room.

 

"Get me a beer." His brother calls out.

 

"Get it your fucking self." Mickey says slamming his door.

 

...

 

Ian closes the door when they get to the room. The man wastes no time as he takes off his shirt, revealing a medley of tattoos that travel over his chest and down his left arm. Ian takes his time taking off his jacket.

 

The man approaches him and starts to unbutton his flannel shirt. Up close he's good looking, young.

 

"How old are you?" Ian asks out of curiosity. "Fucking piece of shit." Mickey cursed late in the night as Iggy played Black Ops. Yea it felt good to have Ian on him. He sorta felt like they were back to where they were a few months ago, huddled into his room, drowning in each other. But it sucked how much control Ian had over him.

 

"I'm a bitch, a fucking pussy." He slapped his head as he paced back and forth.

 

"Didn't you already know that?"  Iggy said with a mouth full of Cheetos he shoveled into his mouth. "I could have told you that." He said licking his fingers.

 

"Fuck you. And double fuck you for bringing him here. You don't see me bringing your ex's here." Mickey shot his brother the middle finger.

 

"Hey, I told you not to be here. And from the sound of it, it wasn't a bad thing that you were." Mickey sat next to his brother and lit a cigarette.

 

"Since when do you two even talk?" He asked as he inhaled the nicotine and blew out.

  
  
  


"35." Ian shrugs it off. Not a bad age, younger than Ned.

 

"Any kids? Married?" He asks again trying shake off the nervousness.

 

"No and no." He says as he peels off the shirt.

 

"What about you? Why where you upset earlier? Boyfriend?" Ian immediately gets defensive.

 

"What's with the 20 questions?" He man starts toward Ian's pants and he feels like he's going to jump out his skin. "What do you do for a living? It must pay well if  you give all your one night stands a half a grand."

 

"I only do it for the ones that make it worth my while."  He says stepping out of his jeans.

 

"Your welcome." Ian says proud of himself. The nervousness now a stranger as they talk.

 

"I thought you wanted to give it back. Tell me you're more than just a one night stand." He gets closer to Ian and leans in to kiss him. Ian dodges.

 

"Clearly I am if you're seeing me again." Ian aides his eyebrow. "And I kinda spent it." They both laugh as the man takes charge and lead them to the bed.

 

Ian falls asleep and when he wakes up in the middle of the night there's a card that says "for your troubles." and another $500.

 

...

 

Mickey lays up at night a lot, thinking, drinking, smoking. Maybe it's because he's slept so many nights with Ian that it's hard to sleep without him or the help of a buzz or high.

 

The window shakes and Mickey grabs the rubber band gun he keeps under his bed.

 

'You think that people would know what house not to rob.'  He thinks. He watches as a figure crawls into his house. He shoots.

 

"Ow!" The person cries as he falls to the floor.

Mickey reloads and shoots again. "Ow! Stop!"

Ian yells. "It's me! Ian!"

 

"What the fuck are you doing here Gallagher?" He yells as Ian pulls off his jacket and lifts his shirt to see the bruise forming on his torso in the mirror.

 

"Jesus Mickey." Ian winces.

 

"Why are you here?" Mickey repeats.

 

"Let's have a sleepover." Ian says opening the door and going into the kitchen for shot glasses. When he returns he goes into his black bag and pulls out a bottle of silver patrón tequila.

 

"No. Get the fuck out." Mickey points to the door. Ian steps in Mickey's face.

 

"Make me." Tension fills the room as they have a standoff. There's nothing that would satisfy Mickey more than to punch Ian across the face and it sucks that he can't or won't. Ian senses this and drops to the floor and starts to pour shots.

 

"You smell like fairy sex." Mickey spewed as he settled onto the floor. Ian laughs.

 

"Sorry, should have showered before I came here."

 

They welcome the burn as they swallow down their first, second, and third round. Mickey knows Ian is trashed by the way his face is turning red. He's never been one to hold in how he feels and the tequila is making it even harder for him.

 

"Lip told me awhile ago that there was no such thing as casual sex. I hate to say it but he's right." Ian blurted out if nowhere. Mickey ignored it. That was another sign that Ian was bat shit drunk.

 

"Since when does weed help bipolar disorder?" He asks as Ian takes out and lights a joint.

 

"Since it curbs the side effects of chemotherapy to any pain in the body. Even a broken heart." Ian added.

 

"You dumped me remember?" Mickey reminded him angrily. "Because you didn't think you could be yourself around me."

 

"I dumped you because you weren't being you and I wasn't being me. What's the point if we're not who we really are when we're together?"

 

"And this is you? Huh?" Mickey's blood was boiling. Who the fuck did Ian think he was telling Mickey he wasn't him? He was more than him. "The you that sleeps with random dudes, cheated on me, never slept, did crazy shit-" Mickey could go on and on about the things that Ian did while manic.

 

"You wanted to me to be something that I'm not." Mickey furrowed his eyebrows.

 

"I WANTED YOU TO BE HEALTHY." Mickey's voice rose.

 

"And I want to be happy. What's so wrong with that?" Ian retorted standing up. "You still don't see it do you? How much you've changed?" Ian headed for the door to leave.

 

"No. I don't. Tell me who I am since I forgot." Mickey challenged getting up as well.

 

"Okay." Ian licked his lips and thought for a minute.

 

"You're Mickey Fucking Milkovich. You always get what you want and when you don't you take it." Ian summed up. In the dark of the night it seemed like they were seeing each other a clear as day.

 

"So what do you want?" Ian asked resting his head against the door. Mickey knew exactly what he wanted. Ian. He he grabbed Ian's flannel shirt and ripped it open, the buttons scattered over the floor.

 

"You didn't kiss that fairy right?"

 

"Come on, Mick. I know better than that. Mickey took that as a yes and slammed his lips against Ian's. God it felt good, their tongues intertwining as they fell into the bed and back into each other.

**Author's Note:**

> i might add an original male character.  
> let me know what u think  
> Hit me up on tumblr: sammib-25


End file.
